


Lance in a Skirt

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Crossdressing, Dancing, Drinking, Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance in a Skirt, M/M, awkward dialogue, keith and shiro with eyeliner, normalized crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Keith has intentions of drinking to forget about a stupid crush, but he gets something way better than drunk.(I sat for like ten minutes trying to think of a title and then gave up. This is trash and it just is what it is)





	Lance in a Skirt

Okay, that’s just one hundred percent _unfair_ , Keith decided as he walked into the club, Shiro at his side. His eyes, once they had adjusted to the pink, purple, blue lights strobing around the room, were immediately drawn to the gorgeous boy at the edge of the crowd.

He wasn’t accompanied by anyone, just moving lithely to the beat. His perfect tan skin and chocolate curls could not have been better offset by any other color than that periwinkle light glittering around him. He was blinding. And Keith was just a little too gay and a little too sober for an image like that so soon into his night. He was so fucking struck by the graceful movements and those legs for days that he didn’t even realize at first he one hundred percent knew this guy. Oh God.

Under any other circumstances, that layered gray mini-skirt would have been ridiculous, sending Keith into a fit of laughter. But they were in a club and Lance McClain had never looked so damn hot in his life. Alright, that wasn’t entirely true. Keith had been hard crushing on McClain for months now, largely because Lance was so gorgeous. (Also because he had a laugh that made Keith’s knees weak and a personality that was about as grating as it was attractive. He was just so damn confident, Keith could drown in it.)

Keith scanned the room for Lance’s usual crowd. There they were, giggling at the bar and taking shots. The small, ambiguous one was pushing their glasses up their face and pointing out some girl to their friend. The friend who Keith knew to be Hunk was taking his eyes of Lance to look at this girl. Keith followed their gaze, and jealousy instantly brewed in his stomach at the sight of her. She was the kind of girl Lance always flirted with. Dark skin, lanky, and beautiful. She was actually even more out of Lance’s league that the normal. She had this ethereal beauty that even Keith’s gay, jealous ass could appreciate.

Hunk was nodding and then he stood to get Lance. Oh. Okay.

“You gonna stand in the doorway all night?” Shiro prompted bemusedly, nudging Keith to get his brother’s attention.

“Oh, sorry. Just saw some people from school.” Keith shrugged, flush heating his skin as he moved towards the bar and pretended like Keith didn’t exist.

“Mhm. And the boy you dragged me here to drink to forget about.” Shiro nodded knowingly and when Keith’s face jerked up to gawk at him, Shiro raised an eyebrow.

Keith wanted to pout, but he just ordered a drink from the cute bartender. His eyes disobeyed him, wandering around the room in search of Lance. He was exactly where Keith expected to find him, flirting with that girl. The girl smiled a little, shaking her head. Keith could see Lance frowning, and he wasn’t sure what was going on, but then the girl pointed to someone across the room and Lance nodded goodnaturedly. Hunk clapped Lance on the back reassuringly and Lance just shrugged. Their small friend was laughing and passed Lance a shot of some amber liquid.

“Honestly, Keith.” Shiro sighed. “Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

Keith pulled his eyes off the way Lance’s throat bobbed when he took a swig of his drink and turned to his brother. “He’s  straight.” Keith bemoaned, swirling his glass a few times and watching the ice clink together.

“Are you sure about that?” Shiro asked, nodding in Lance’s direction.

It was a boy Lance was flirting with this time. And damn, the boy was hot. He had a hipster style going on with low-slung jeans and a poorly buttoned shirt showing off a lot of his well-toned chest. His hair was white which would have been ridiculous on most boys, but looked excellent on him. Definitely hotter than Keith.

“Well, then I guess I’m just out of his league.” Keith shrugged, trying to pretend like it didn’t hurt.

“What makes you say that?” Shiro demanded.

“He has never once seen me like he clearly sees that guy,” Keith jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, “and makes fun of my hair-”

Shiro cut him off, pulling a ribbon off his wrist and tying Keith’s hair up. “Hold still, I’m going to put some eyeliner on you.”

“Uh, no thanks.” Keith frowned, backing away. His hair did feel nice not on his neck for once but that stick of danger was going nowhere near his eyes. Not to mention, he’d probably look silly where it looked awesome on Shiro.

“Do you want to get this guy’s attention or not?” Shiro asked, rummaging through his pockets for the makeup.

Keith bit his lip. This was bordering on desperate. But, well, he kind of was. He stepped forward and allowed Shiro to apply the eyeliner with minimal squirming.

“There. Trust me, you’ve got this. Especially in those jeans.” Shiro nodded towards the black skinny jeans Keith was wearing.

“Honestly if you stopped dressing like a slob on a regular basis, you’d get way more attention.” Shiro shrugged as he slipped the eyeliner back into his pocket.

Keith didn’t bother mentioning that he actually really hated attention like… from everyone. It would kind of refute the point that he would really like Lance to take notice of him.

“What do I even say?” Keith grumbled, panic stirring at the thought of Lance laughing at any of his weak lines.

“You could try saying hi, hot stuff.” A sultry voice behind him and sending shock coursing through his body.

“Wha-?” Keith gaped dumbly at Lance.

“Hold on, _Keith?”_ Lance dropped the flirtatious act instantly in his surprise. Keith couldn’t decide if the way Lance’s eyes were roaming over his body made him proud or embarrassed.

“N-nice skirt.” Keith blurted out. He had just wanted to say _something_ but that was kind of the opposite of what he wanted because Lance bristled.

“Do you have a problem with feminine clothes? Am I bruising your male ego?” Lance demanded, arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his pretty face.

“No!” Keith objected hurriedly. He wanted to hit himself, or Lance. He wasn’t trying to poke fun at him. “I… was being serious. It-It looks nice, um, on you.”

Lance squinted. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Keith fumbled desperately for something to say, “Well why were you flirting with me? I thought you hated me.”

Lance turned bright red. “I don’t hate you, mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, your nicknames really prove that. And you didn’t answer my question.”

Lance lowered his eyes, shifting his weight from side to side. Keith was having a really hard time not staring at the swishing skirt and the way it made Lance’s thighs look so amazing.

“I just… I thought you looked hot, okay? I didn’t even recognize you.” Lance sulked.

Keith looked over his shoulder, expecting Shiro to be smirking at the pair of them but Shiro had wandered off. Figures. He realized Lance was waiting for Keith to respond, but he had nothing.

“Oh. Um, thanks. I think?” Keith managed awkwardly.

“Yeah, whatever.” Lance shrugged, his arms shifting around his chest so he was more hugging himself than looking cross.

Keith desperately wanted to kiss the boy, just pull him down by his tight shirt and kiss his lips (which now that Keith was staring, were almost definitely covered in a layer of gloss. And that was way hotter than Keith had expected it to be.

“Will you stop staring at me? You’re acting weird.” Lance frowned, hands moving to his hips and Keith found himself staring at his dark blue eyes. Keith had, as a basic rule, never let himself meet Lance’s eyes because once he did, stupid things came out of his mouth.

“Do you, maybe, want to dance or something?” Exactly. Stupid. Keith couldn’t even dance. He had just proposed to completely humiliate himself. Grand.

But then Lance was smiling and taking his hand and it all stopped mattering. Lance did indeed tease Keith’s dancing, but he didn’t actually seem to mind. In fact, Lance seemed to take it as a challenge and began showing Keith some moves. Keith basically butchered all of them but the way Lance’s weak-knees-laugh sounded made it pretty much worth it.

“Lance, can I ask you something?” Keith was looking at Lance’s eyes again and they were doing something funny to the function of his stomach.

Lance leaned in a little to hear him over the thrum of the music. “Sure!”

Keith took a deep breath. “Why are you dancing with me? What happened to that boy you were talking to?”

Lance frowned. “I… never actually want any of them to agree to my advances, Keith. Haven’t you noticed I always flirt with people super out of my league? I… I was trying to get _your_ attention. I saw you coming into the club and… Keith, you’re really oblivious.”

Lance’s words hit him like a freight train. Keith couldn’t manage much beyond just gaping at him. Lance shifted slightly, leaning closer, “Did you hear me?!” he shouted way louder into Keith’s ear. Keith took Lance by the shoulders, searching his face for deception. He could see Lance deflating _hard,_ stiffening in his hands like he was prepared for an oncoming rejection. Keith was never very good with words. So he decided to just go for it instead of blathering on and running the risk of being misunderstood. He ended up smashing his mouth into Lance’s. It wasn’t exactly the smoothest of moves, but when Lance caught up to what was going down, he took over. And _damn_ was Lance an amazing kisser. The kissing made Keith weaker in the knees than Lance’s laugh and that was saying something. Keith felt himself falling into Lance’s chest which was super embarrassing, especially since he was already decently smaller than Lance and the new position made it that much harder to keep kissing. Lance pulled away with a small smirk.

“So, does that mean you at least sort of feel the same?” Lance said into Keith’s ear.

Keith flushed and nodded. “Yeah, uh. Maybe a little more than sort of.”

The smile on Lance’s face quickly broke a small grin onto Keith’s. “You really should wear your hair up more often.”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, “Whatever. Apparently, you like it just as much down.”

“Hold on, you aren’t drunk are you?” Lance asked, pulling away slightly and looking incredibly insecure all of a sudden. “Because I had something like that happen once and… I just… you’re actually like me?”

“Lance, I think it’s safe to say I’m more sober right now than you. Considering you’ve had three shots since I’ve been here and I’ve had nothing.” Keith snorted, going to pull Lance back in.

Lance smirked again. “You were watching me enough to know how much I drank?”

Keith flushed dark red. “Shut up.”

“Then dance with me.” Lance grinned, sashaying his hips and then his eyes widened endearingly. “Dios Mio, this is my favorite song.”

Keith watched Lance really get into the song, dancing even more than he had been when Keith had first walked into the club and it was so hot and so much more than Keith could keep up with. But then Lance was moving his hands to Keith’s hips and persuading him to sway to the beat of the song. Keith found himself laughing and dancing and just letting himself stop caring and he couldn’t understand a single word of this song but Lance was singing along at the top of his lungs and the moment was so cute until _of course_ Shiro appeared behind Lance with the smuggest of expressions.

“Keith. Come on. Time to go. And, Lance right?” Shiro set his hand on Lance’s shoulder, bending down a little so he was eye level with Lance. Keith waved his hand frantically, trying to get Shiro to back off.

Lance nodded nervously.

“If you hurt my little brother, I _will_ hurt you.” Shiro looked so serious that even Keith felt nervous. Lance gulped and nodded.

“Yeah, of course.”

Keith followed his brother out the door but a hand grabbed his, holding him back.

“Hey, here’s my number.” Lance said quickly, scribbling some numbers onto Keith’s wrist with a blue pen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
